Nanjou Yoshino
Nanjou Yoshino sinh ngày 12 tháng 7 năm 1984 tại thành phố Shizuoka, Nhật Bản. Biệt danh trong nghề của cô là "Nanjolno" (thỉnh thoảng đọc ngắn hơn là "Jolno") và "Nanchan".Biệt danh "Nanjolno" được Haruka Hitomi là bạn và cùng cơ quan đặt cho cô ấy, kết hợp từ chữ 南 (Nan) trong họ của cô và và お嬢 (Ojou hay quý cô). Cô cũng có một biệt danh đơn giản hơn là "Ojou", vốn được đặt cho cô bởi người cùng dẫn chương trình trong radio Da Capo II. Cô được biết đến là ca sĩ hát chính của FripSide . Cô lồng tiếng cho Ayase Eli trong Love Live!. Lời hồi-đáp của cô trong các buổi biểu diễn bắt đầu với "Kashikoi, kawaii?" (thông mình và dễ thương?), khán giả sẽ đáp lại là "Elichika!". Sau đó cô sẽ kết thúc với "Harasho!". Các mối quan hệ Gia đình của cô gồm bố, mẹ, em trai và cô. Công việc của mẹ cô là một animator. Cô đã tốt nghiệp RAMS Professional Education, Yoyogi Animation School. Tháng 1 năm 2007 cô rời RAMS, và ngày 1 tháng 11 cô đã chuyển tới DWANGO Artist Production. Sự nghiệp ca hát của cô bắt đầu khi cô thay thế Nao làm ca sĩ hát chính của fripSide, và cũng đã gây được sự chú ý khi phát hành PV và bài hát "only my railgun", opening của Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Năm 2010 cô tham gia Love Live! với vai Ayase Eli. Cũng trong năm đó cô đã tham dự Animelo Summer (hay Anisama) với các thành viên khác của μ's. 1 tháng 4 năm 2011 cô đã chuyển sang AG-ONE’s Amuleto 12 tháng 12 năm 2012 cô ra mắt như là một nghệ sĩ với việc phát hành mini-album của cô ấy カタルモア (Katarumoa). 29 tháng 12 năm 2013 cô đã phát hành cuốn photo-book mà cô đã chụp ảnh cùng với Kubo Yurika, có tên là "in JolShika" 1 tháng 3 năm 2015 cô rời Amuleto và chuyển tới Office EN-JIN vào ngày hôm sau Ttháng 4 năm 2015 cô bị thương ở đầu gối trong quá trình tập luyện, kể từ đó cô đã không thể biểu diễn và không thể có mặt được ở Lantis Festival Shanghai (Thượng Hải) và Taipei (Đài Loan), và ở Fan Meeting Tour cô cũng đã phải ngồi trong những bài đòi hỏi phải nhảy Tháng 6 năm 2015 cô phát hành cuốn photo-book solo đầu tiên của mình Jyoru Tabi! in Guam 22 tháng 7 năm 2015 album đầu tiên của cô Tokyo 1/3650 đã được hãng NBC Universal Entertainment Japan phát hành Tính cách và sở thích Cô có sở thích chơi với mèo, đi các quán cafe, chụp ảnh (cô có một máy ảnh Olympus Pen FT), và vẽ tranh minh họa. Sở thích của cô lúc còn ở trường là vẽ, và môn cô tệ nhất là thể dục Cô từng nuôi một chú chó ở nhà cũ, nhưng hiện tại cô sống một mình và có 2 con mèo tên là "Mugi" và "Chibi" Vì thích sử dụng wigs (tóc giả) nên blog và ảnh chụp tạp chí của cô có thể rất khác nhau về kiểu tóc và độ dài dù trong cùng thời kỳ. Cô thường để tóc ngắn khi không cần xuất hiện trước công chúng. Cô cũng thường đeo kính khi không xuất hiện trên sân khấu Cô đã từng tổ chức một vài sự kiện bất ngờ trên Twitter với hagtag "麺ジョルノ" (menjolno), mọi người đã cùng nhau nấu mì cốc, chụp ảnh và đăng lên Twitter với cùng hagtag đó. Đây là phong trào mà cô tạo ra dành cho mọi người, để cùng nấu và ăn mì cùng với nhau để có cảm giác thân thuộc với fan của cô, loại mì mà cô thích (dùng để tham khảo) là mì cốc hải san Nissin (Nissin Seafood Cup Ramen) với sốt mayonnaise. Cô là một người thích ở trong nhà, khá giống game thủ. Cô cũng thường hay nói là cô thức khuya để chơi game, và cũng đã chơi Final Fantasy XIV một thời gian. Cô cũng là một người hay đi dạo một mình vào nửa đêm Thông tin thêm :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Ngoài lề *Có vẻ như cô là bạn thân của Kubo Yurika, có lẽ vì là người cô biết từ sớm từ lúc bắt đầu tham gia Love Live! project. Cả hai đã phát hành một cuốn photo-book với nhau, Nanjou Yoshino là người chụp ảnh và Kubo Yurika là người mẫu (bạn có thể xem ở đây. Kubo Yurika đã đặt biệt danh cho cô là "Yoshinon". *Cô cũng có mối quan hệ thân thiết với Mimori Suzuko và Tokui Sora vì cô cũng tham gia vào Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, lồng tiếng cho nhân vật phụ Akechi Kokoro. *Cô cũng khá thân thiết với Kusuda Aina vì cả hai là người dẫn chương trình NozoEri Radio Garden. hai người đều giữ một cuốn sổ có ghi lời hứa những việc sẽ làm cùng nhau, hầu hết là về món ăn mà hai người muốn thử với nhau. Cả hai đã cố thu xếp thời gian để hoàn thành một vài điều trong cuốn sổ đó, như là xỏ lỗ khuyên tai cùng nhau và cùng lái xe về hướng bắc cho đến tận nửa đêm *Cô có vẻ cũng trở nên khá thân thiết với Iida Riho. cả ba thường nói hay đi chơi với nhau trên NozoEri Radio Gardens. *Cô là thành viên lớn tuổi nhất của μ's, nhưng lại là thành viên thấp nhất ( T.T ). Cô có vẻ không thích bị gọi là "senpai", cô thường nói với Kusuda Aina là "先輩禁止" (Senpai kinshi hay đừng gọi chị là senpai) ( không được gọi chị là senpai (người lớn tuổi hơn)), bất cứ khi nào trong NozoEri Radio Gardens. *Cô đã bỏ việc lấy bằng lái xe được một vài năm nay, dù cô hứa sẽ lấy bằng lái xe vào năm 2015 *Nếu cô làm bạn với một thành viên trong μ's, thì có lẽ sẽ là Nozomi vì có lẽ sẽ dễ hơn. ngoài ra cô còn có thể tiết kiệm được tiền đi xem bói μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 *Bài mà cô hát karaoke hay: " bởi clubDAM Interview *Trong phần MC kết thúc cho µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~, cô đã chuyển câu mà cô thường dùng 絢瀬絵里役の南條愛乃 (Nanjou Yoshino lồng tiếng cho Ayase Eli) sang 絢瀬絵里と南條愛乃 (Ayase Eli và Nanjou Yoshino). Đó là một sự thay đổi tượng chưng cho ý nghĩa, cô không phải chỉ là một người lồng tiếng cho Eli, Eli như một người thực sự và đã biểu diễn ở bên cạnh cô ấy References ja:南條愛乃 Thể_loại:Seiyuu Love Live! Thể_loại:Seiyuu Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Nanjou Yoshino Thể_loại:Nanjolno Thể_loại:Nanchan Thể_loại:Diễn viên lồng tiếng